


Steven's Universe

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Nebby takes Ash to the universe of Steven Universe!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Steven's Universe

Nebby slid to a stop. Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances before staring out at the new world around them. 

“Where are we, Nebby?” Ash asked, hopping off. Pikachu’s ears twitched in confusion as well. Nebby dashed forward and laid down next to a large pink…

“Whoa, I’ve never seen you around before!” a voice called out. Ash stared between the newcomer and Nebby. “Welcome to Beach City! I’m Steven Universe!”

Ash couldn’t help but grin. “I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!” He gestured to Pikachu. “And this is my good friend and partner Pikachu!” 

Steven stared at Nebby. “...Does your other friend know Lion?”

Running a hand through his hair, Ash shrugged. “I don’t know who Nebby knows at this point.” Nebby and Lion both purred, sunbathing.

“Eh, could be weirder.” Steven’s grin got wider as he gestured over the large statue behind them. “This is the Crystal Temple! I live here!”

“Whoa, a beach house! Kinda like our place back in Alola, huh?” Pikachu chirped in agreement. “It’s beautiful!” Ash practically glowed in the sun. “Oh, I like your jacket!”

Steven grinned as well. “Thank you! I like your jacket as well!” A few strangers walked by, staring at Pikachu. Pikachu sweatdropped, shrinking down onto himself.

Ash giggled when Pikachu climbed into his jacket, supporting Pikachu and waving to the strangers. “Hey there! I like all of your colors!” The strangers blinked. They grinned as Steven waved to them.

Nebby and Lion growled to each other, both of them curling on the warm sand. The waves tumbled and rolled, sliding across the edge of the sand. Ash and Steven both sat, taking in the sunshine. Pikachu poked his head out from Ash’s jacket, snuggling against Ash’s chest.

“...This place is nice.”

Steven grinned. “Yeah, I made sure this world is as safe as it can be!”

“I know exactly how that feels.”

Freezing, Steven stared at Ash. “What do you mean?” 

Ash blinked, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Oh! You know, I always try to resolve the problems that come my way! Or at the very least help and offer my support!” Pikachu rolled his eyes, chirping. “That too, Pikachu. It’s just what being a friend means!”

“...You must be a really nice friend.”

“And I feel like you are as well!” 

Steven furrowed his eyebrows, not responding to that. “So, can you tell me about where you’re from?” Pikachu darted out of Ash’s jacket, patting Ash’s knee before running over to and curling on top of Nebby.

“Oh, Pallet Town’s amazing! It’s got so many amazing people, amazing friends, I’ve got so many great memories there! It’s got all those homey dirt paths and forests, and I can always go check on my- Oh oh! The scenery is great too! All those hills and tidy little houses!” Ash’s eyes flickered blue for a moment. “I’ll be honest though. Pallet Town’s great, but I enjoy my travels more. I met so many more friends along the way!”

“Oh yeah, I totally get that!” Steven exclaimed, taking out his phone and scooting next to Ash. “I love Beach City, it’s where I grew up after all!” Ash’s eyes glimmered with stars when Steven showed him a family portrait like picture. “See, that’s Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! They’re some of my bestest friends!”

“Do they act like your family too?”

“Oh my stars, yes!” Steven thumbed through his photos, showing Ash a picture of a wedding. “Garnet got married, and I got to plan and officiate her wedding with my friends!”

Ash gasped, “I also helped plan Kukui and Burnet’s wedding! Dare I say it, I think it was pretty amazing!” Ash glanced upwards, watching the weird Wingulls fly overhead. “They might not be my biological parents, but they’re my parents.”

“Same here.” There was a moment of awkward silence. Pikachu’s ears perked up, and he scampered next to Ash. “...Where were we? Oh yeah, I’ve made friends with everyone in the city!” Steven pointed to his phone. “And this is Lapis and Peridot… They’re basically all my moms or siblings now.”

Ash chuckled, musing, “You’ve got quite the big collection. Then again, who am I to say, I consider every one of my traveling companions a sibling.” He flushed in embarrassment. “And now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I adopted a lot of people as my dad.” They both laughed. Pikachu amusedly dug at the sand, flicking some on Ash.

“But going back to your point, I’ve also encountered many new friends elsewhere!” Steven found the picture he was looking for, hesitating for a moment too long. “Uh, yeah, this is Lars and the Off Colors.” Ash worriedly glanced at Steven, but Steven quickly turned chipper again. “Oh! I’ve also met so many new friends, like these flower aliens!”

Ash stared at the selfie of Steven and Lapis surrounded by bulb-like creatures. Pikachu perked up, chirping to Ash. “Whoa, yeah, that’s like Bulbasaur!”

“‘Bulbasaur’?”

“Yeah, Bulbasaur’s a great pokemon.” Pikachu cooed in agreement.

“...‘Pokemon’?”

Ash and Pikachu both froze. Ash stood up, staring at Nebby. “Nebby,  _ where  _ are we?” Nebby lazily rolled over, tail whipping around. “Huh. Guess we’re in another alternate world again.” Lion tilted his head, cooing to Nebby. Pikachu simply facepawed before shrugging.

“You’re not from this world.” Steven sighed, standing up as well. “I guess you really are ‘out of this world’!” 

Nebby groaned, padding away. Ash sweatdropped. Lion stared between Nebby and Steven before following Nebby. Only when they walked out of view did Ash turn back to Steven.

“And judging by that, you’re used to it as well. We can share stories if you want!” Ash grinned, placing his hands on his hips. Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder. “So what’s the difference between my universe and yours? I’m guessing you don’t have pokemon here, so what do you guys have that I don’t-”

They both narrowed their eyes, turning in one direction. A beast screeched to a stop in front of them, roaring. Ash and Pikachu stared up at the creature’s warm-colored horns, its bluish body shimmering in the sun. 

“Well! I guess that answers my question.”

“Ash, leave. I can handle this.” 

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s alright.” They both dodged to the side when the monster charged at them. “So how do you deal with them?” Pikachu clung tighter to Ash’s jacket.

Without responding, Steven charged in, pink bubbles around his hands. Ash raised an eyebrow as Steven dodged the beast’s stomps before hitting their side.

“Defeat them, huh?” With a single glance, Pikachu nodded and used Quick Attack. While Steven formed a pink spiky bubble to ram into the beast, Ash ordered, “Try a Thunderbolt!” Steven stared at Pikachu when he attacked. The beast slid to the side, roaring at Ash and batting Pikachu away. 

Steven’s skin glowed pink.

Steven quickly created a wall of pink spikes, hurling it towards the beast. The beast whipped at the wall with its tail before leaping over. Steven growled, sending spike after spike at the beast, each exploding into pink shards that dug into the beast. Another spike. And another. Another. Ash’s eyes widened when Steven growled, the sand beginning to crater around him.

“Pikachu, Iron Tail!” Pikachu flipped into the air. He whacked down on the beast’s head, only to be shoved aside. A pink spike shot towards him. Steven gasped. 

Ash’s eyes glowed blue. He raced in front of Pikachu. He made an X with his arms, shutting his eyes and bracing himself. The pain didn’t come. 

Pikachu patted at Ash’s leg. Ash snapped his eyes open, a blue shield glimmering in front of them. Ash and Steven both jaw dropped. 

Sweatdropping, Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder before leaping off, throwing an Electroweb over the incoming beast. The beast was stopped in place. 

Ash quickly snapped out of it, dropping the shield and stepping next to Pikachu. “Hey, you’re hurting, aren’t you?” The beast growled at them. “It’s gonna be alright, I’m sure of it! We’re here to help!” Pikachu also waved his paws up and down.

Steven stared at Ash before watching his skin turn back to its normal color. While Ash tried to calm the beast down, Steven made a pink spear-like spike, driving it through the beast. It poofed right in front of Ash.

Pikachu sniffed the gem that remained while Ash blankly stared at Steven. “Please don’t tell me we killed it.”

“Oh no no, it’s alright, they’re not hurt, I promise.” Steven picked up the glittering gem.

“...I’m guessing this is how this universe works.” Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder, tilting his head.

“It’s a long story, but corrupted gems like these used to be gems like Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. A gem is only… killed, when they’re, uh, shattered.” Steven stared at the gem, murmuring, “Another one, huh?”

“...Well, at least that’s over with!” Ash grinned like this was nothing strange. Steven stared at Ash for a few moments before bubbling the gem. Ash’s eyes sparkled with amazement. Steven also seemed to realize something.

They both exclaimed, “You have powers!” Steven flinched, but Ash only sported a sorrowful smile. Pikachu chirped to them both, ears wilted.

“Where do your powers come from?” Steven asked.

“Born with them.”

“Really? Me too! Do you have a gem too?” After a moment of silence, Steven scratched his cheek. “On second thought, that’s probably a no, considering you’re not even from this universe.” 

Ash tilted his head when Steven displayed his gem. “Whoa, you were born with that? I definitely don’t have a gem then.” 

“Hm, must be interesting, growing up without…” Steven had a blank expression, and Ash furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Without powers.” Pikachu worriedly squeaked at them, waving a paw in front of Ash’s face. “What if Mew never took interest in me? What if I never had the ability to release Lucario? What if-” Pikachu’s ears twitched in alarm when Ash wobbled on his feet.

Steven used one hand to stabilize Ash, eyes widening. “Whoa there, you’re still human, right?” 

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Ash flatly said before snickering. Pikachu sighed.

“Should I get you to a doctor or something?”

“Nah, I’m not hurt! Besides, I heal super fast!” Pikachu rolled his eyes. “I’ll be honest, I actually can’t remember the last time I’ve been to the doctor.”

“But- That’s not healthy- Oh who am I to say, same here.” They both awkwardly laughed. “Wanna walk with me?” Ash shrugged, following Steven. “...You were really brave back there.” Ash stopped talking with Pikachu, curiously meeting Steven’s gaze. “Not everyone has the guts to face down a corrupted gem, especially their first time meeting one.”

“I’m used to it. Well, not used to all this corrupted stuff, but you know what I mean.”

Steven faintly smiled. “Sadly, I do. I’ve been trying to live up to my mother all my life, so I encounter a lot of… problems.” Pikachu stared between the two of them.

“Oh, same, but with my father! Everyone expects me-”

“To be like them?”

“Yeah.”

Steven nearly stopped walking. “Don’t tell me your parent left you too.” 

“...Right after my birth.” The Crystal Temple loomed over them, its shadow blocking out the sun. “He even gave me all his duties of being the chosen one to deal with.” Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek, causing him to smile.

“Like dealing with the problems he left behind?”

Ash laughed. There was no humor behind it. “Are you kidding? I can’t  _ count  _ how many times I’ve saved a person or city or the world because of how much the regions’ security and regulations fail. He’s the  _ leader _ , yet he just ran away? Abandoned all these problems? I still don’t understand why I was born, actually. To fill in for him? To fix what he couldn’t? To face the pressure myself? Who knows?”

“...Wow. That’s like… you’re almost-”

Steven led Ash up the stairs, pushing open the doors to his home. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all stared at them. Steven fell silent. Pikachu cooed, hopping from Ash’s shoulder onto Steven’s.

Ash stepped next to Steven, cheerfully waving to the three gems. “Hello there! I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, it’s nice to meet you all!” The three gems glanced at each other before smiling at Ash.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ash.” Garnet took the bubbled gem from Steven’s hand, patting Steven’s hair. “You two talk it out, alright?” Pearl handed Steven his guitar, and Amethyst patted Steven on the shoulder opposite Pikachu.

Ash and Steven were both nudged out onto the porch. 

The three gems gave Steven reassuring smiles through the glass. Pikachu hopped onto the ground, tilting his head. Steven only walked off. Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances, following Steven onto the grassy hill behind the Crystal Temple.

Steven gave a heavy sigh, laying down on the grass. “The gems care for me. A lot. Don’t get me wrong, so does my dad, I’m his only child, after all. But…”

“They don’t understand what you’re going through?”

“Same experience?”

“My mom.”

“Ah.”

Steven strummed his guitar, wincing at how out of tune it is. “You see, there are both gems and humans in this universe. I’m the only one who’s half-human and half-gem. Are you like that?”

“Half-human and… half-pokemon? I have no clue, but I doubt it.” Ash sat next to Steven as he tuned each string. Pikachu doesn’t comment. “Though I do have more aura than your typical human, so I am unique in that way.” He grinned at Steven. “We’re all unique in some way, hm?” Pikachu tsked, grinning at Ash.

“I don’t want- Never mind.” Steven’s hand trembled for a moment. “Hey, is it normal to almost die multiple times in your universe?”

“Don’t ask me, I have no clue either. My life isn’t exactly ‘normal.’ It never was.” Ash rubbed the top of Pikachu’s head, eliciting a purr.

“Oh? How so? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, of course.”

“...My father was the strongest pokemon master my universe has ever seen. And I’m expected to take his title of regulating and leading. At least, I think, I didn’t exactly ask to be born.”

“So… Did you take the title?”

“I have to work for it, but it is my goal!” Pikachu jumped up and down in agreement.

Steven glanced up at Ash. “...Maybe I should take on my mother’s title then.” Ash winced when Steven forcefully strummed his guitar before setting it down next to him. Steven sat up, tearing out flower petals and grass.

“Only if you want it.” Steven blinked. “Do you... want to take on the title?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Ash scooted forward and patted Steven’s shoulder. “You’ll figure everything out eventually.” Pikachu hopped next to Steven, cheerfully chirping.

Steven sighed, face planting onto the ground. Ash’s eyes widened when the flowers and grass grew right back, his own aura buzzing with excitement. 

“You can create  _ life _ ?” Steven shrugged, rolling onto his back. “Whoa, how many powers do you-”

Steven’s skin glowed pink for a moment. “Please don’t, I… I’m scared of my own powers, Ash. I can’t control them sometimes.” He glanced at Pikachu, murmuring, “What if I kill someone? Permanently?”

Ash’s eyes were wide. “Oh, I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

“I know. You can’t help me though. I’m a monster-”

“No!”

“I’m a  _ diamond _ ! I’m supposed to be better! And yet I’m changing for the worse!”

“So you need help.” Steven froze. “...You’re not a monster. You’re human. And you’re a gem. And that’s alright. You’re yourself. You just… lash out more because of your powers.” Steven stared at Ash. “And it’s not your fault. It’s just up to you to deal with it and accept the help.” Ash held a hand out. “I can listen-”

“What were you saying before?” 

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance. “Are you sure?” Steven nodded. “Alright, I don’t blame you. We haven’t known each other for that long after all.” Ash dropped his hand, running his fingers through the grass. “...I wonder if my aura powers can do things like create life.” He rubbed his neck, chuckling. “I’ve never actually tried to train my powers, actually. Anytime I use them, it’s just by accident.”

“You’ve never- You saved your world without powers?”

Ash patted Pikachu’s back. “I don’t need them. I’ve got my friends to help out! Human and pokemon!”

Steven grimaced. “Ash, I don’t want to burst your bubble, heh, but you can’t always depend on your friends. They’re gonna leave and go their own ways.” Pikachu tilted his head, tail twitching.

“Oh, I know. All of my other human friends left to accomplish their own dreams, and I’m proud of them! And it doesn’t mean they’re no longer my friends.” 

Steven sported a small smile, eyes twinkling with fondness. “Alright then.”

Ash ran a hand through the grass, stroking the petals of the flowers surrounding Steven. “Looking back on it, we’ve really got a strange journey, Pikachu. I don’t know what or who we haven’t encountered already.” He chuckled, scooping Pikachu into his arms. “Do you remember that first day? We got chased by a flock of Spearow, nearly drowned, nearly died in a storm, then immediately saw a god.” Steven gaped at Ash as Pikachu cooed in agreement. “Yeah, and we met Team Rocket afterward!”

“‘Team… Rocket’?”

“Yeah, they’re the evil organization within my region. They always try to capture Pikachu here.” Steven picked his guitar up, fidgeting by plucking the strings. Ash and Pikachu both grinned. “Come to think of it, lots of people are trying to kidnap me. I’ve stopped so many evil organizations after all.” 

Steven lightly strummed his guitar with worried eyes. “And because you’re the son of…”

Ash shrugged. “Mhm! But I just feel sorry for my friends, you know?” Pikachu’s ears dipped down. “They’re always in so much danger because of everything I get myself into. All the way from angry gods to evil organizations. But hey! I guess I’m at least doing  _ something  _ more than my father did.”

Numbly nodding, Steven murmured, “How many times have you almost  _ died _ ?”

“Dunno!” Pikachu’s ears fully wilted. Steven stopped playing his guitar. “I mean, does that include the times I  _ have  _ died, or just  _ almost _ died-”

“I can’t believe you’re dealing with the same as me at such a- How old are you anyway?”

“ ...Ten?” Ash glanced at Pikachu, but Pikachu just shrugged.

Steven stiffened. “Wha- I was thirteen when I even first summoned my gem weapon!”

“Please don’t compare yourself to me. Besides, I don’t even know if I’m ten, I don’t keep track.” Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, patting his cheek.

“Well, you look ten! Oh who am I kidding, I can look ten if I wanted. Not to, uh, invalidate your-”

“Oh, you can change your age? That’s so cool! I don’t know if I could do that or not.” Ash pouted. “Maybe I can slow my aging? Who knows.”

“...So how do you deal with all this? It’s gotta be… traumatic, right?”

“You really want  _ my  _ advice?” After Steven nodded, Ash gestured to Pikachu. “Well, talking with your family and friends is always a good first step.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, they might not be perfect, nobody’s perfect after all-” Steven stared down at his hands with a blank expression- “but good friends and family always support you!” Ash sported a small smile, nuzzling cheeks with Pikachu. “I know better than anyone how hard opening up is, but hey, better now than never, right?” Ash patted Steven’s back, both of them sensing another presence. “Oh, apart from getting enough sleep, get a therapist.”

“Would that work though?”

Ash stood up, shrugging. “I’m sure it can’t hurt to try; everyone’s different. Healing’s not linear, and it takes time and effort.”

Pikachu cooed to Steven as he placed a hand over his belly. “I just want...”

“I know how you feel. You can’t control who you are, but you can’t suppress it either.” Steven flinched, hand tightening around his gemstone. “I know you don’t want to be  _ you _ , but it doesn’t change the fact that you are.” Ash took a step back. “But if you’re like me, you don’t want anyone else to be stuck with it either.” Nebby and Lion padded in front of them, both growling in curiosity. Pikachu ran along Ash’s arm onto Nebby’s head.

Shooting up from the ground, Steven asked, “Wait, no, are you leaving me?”

“We’ll still be friends, I promise.” Nebby and Lion nudged each other’s snouts, nodding to Steven.

“No, but… Will you come back? I can go to your universe if I have to-” Pikachu slid down onto Nebby’s back, squeaking to Ash.

Ash grinned, joking, “Probably, I could learn a lot from you, I’ll admit!”

“What do you want to learn? How to play the guitar? How to train your powers? How to cook?” Lion curled next to Steven, purring. Pikachu gave an exasperated chirp.

“Yes.” Ash patted Nebby’s leg before squatting to meet Steven’s gaze. “But your company is enough, Steven. That’s what being a friend means.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Steven Universe’s “Familiar~”  
> But seriously, I just watched homeworld bound and I'm just not ready for Friday, at all.  
> I find all of this hilarious because I can imagine Ash telling all of this to Steven Stone and going “did I mention they have *gemstones* embedded in them?” for the billionth time  
> And yeah, you probably didn’t pick this up from the fic, but the corrupted gem is an angel aura quartz (*wink*)


End file.
